why did Itachi leave Sasuke alive?
by burntblood.1982
Summary: I ask myself why did Itachi leave Sasuke alive and wanted to answer it? if you want my conclusion on the matter read. not great at summaries female harry I would like to do slash but this just wrote itself


This story is a crossover of harry potter world and Naruto's

A part from how I am writing this, the characters they belong to their creators. J. and Masashi Kishimoto

Female Harry Potter, only change.

This is my answer to the question what was so special about Sasuke that Itachi left him alive? This is my story.

….oo…00….

Harley Potter's life change on her 13th birthday she was a powerful witch she had been all over the world and was on the run. As she sat to catch her breathe she could not believe everything that had happened to her earliest memory was of watch that fat family eat and throw her into a cupboard, the next memory was been beaten by belts, open hand and anything to hand at the time for not being fast on the housework etc, she remember when her so called aunt and son went out and the reason for being on the run in the first place and her uncle was home, and made her feel weird and touch her knowing what was going on was not normal she tried to run away and he hit her she kicked him and ran towards the kitchen and there was a knife she turned around and killed him, her first kill. Not only kill.

That's when Lord Voldemort came back and started a world war and that year everyone lost as the world was in danger and the muggles found out about us, I must have been a little lucky as I was found by a Nicolas flamel, who had a time room in which I learnt magic and who to trust and who not to also about my history and I also got my ward from him. When he was killed by Voldemort I had to run but I was trained and had a spy network that flamel had given me.

I never gave much thought to dying and now in the department of mysteries I found the prophecy

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

She sat there all this shit for these words losing her family and being abused, being chased by the light and dark just because of this a seer on a power trip, and fate fucked me. Why did I wake up this morning! Hearing noises she walked slightly and fast and managed to get out of the ministry.

She walked back to a hideout and grab a meal and shower some new clothes, she did not trust anyone anymore famel had helped her and had told her bluntly she was in danger from both sides and both wanted her, one to kill the dark lord and the other for the dark lord to kill her but there is no light or dark just grey and different tones of it, she had a phoenix called hope that belonged to famel and it saved her its tears healing her and carrying her anywhere she needed.

She put up wards and went to sleep.

The next day she awoke and feeling that she could not shake that her life was about to change for the better the war was coming to a stalemate as all sides were after her and she needed to keep of the radar. With that in mind she got her new clothes, showered and changed she looked in the mirror her hair as black as a raven and down to her bum with blood red high lights her green eyes staring emotionless at her she felt she could touch her own soul her spider necklace, that kept her hidden pair of jeans that were painted on and a green jumper underwear etc with black boots. She packed and shrieked her trunk with all her items in them, her music and c.d.s etc. and went outside she seemed to be having bad luck as she turned a corner and Albus Dumbledore was there she got her wand out and she fought

"we meet again Harley, come with me you are needed to finish this war, don't you care that people are dying because of you, you need to get strong so you can kill the dark lord"

"no you just want control of me I do not want any one in charge of me I still have not forgotten the loving family you left me with Albus so don't give me that shit"

" enough is enough you will come now!"

"no"

" but everyone who knew your parents need you and can tell you about them"

"no I don't care leave me alone!"

" I can't do that Harley"

There spells hit each other she looked around cancelled the spell and ran, until she ran into a portal and she fell. She saw floor coming for her quickly and try to stop the impact. She rolled hurting her arm and noticed a cave running into it she made it safe and took out her truck and got her potions and healed herself and passed out.

The next day she got up and eat some food and changed and then did a spell she was in the elemental countries which had been separated hundred years ago basically it was there own world just adjoined to her's.

She did her excises and try to find a way out of here it would be difficult but not impossible. Weeks went passed and she met no one. Until one day she heard movement she looked outside and saw a man in a mask suddenly pass out he looked totally ill she went to him and put him in her cave, and got to work taking of his mask she saw he had a gash on his head, and that his throat looked like it had been cut slightly and that he had an arm out of the socket etc and a few stab wounds. She called Hope, and got her potions out for some reason she really wanted to same him, she felt a connection to him, for two days straight she healed him finding a disease she got hope to cry on him healing his mind, body and soul and now she waited.

The next day she woke and washed in the spring nearby and got changed in to a back dress and did her hair she cooked some rice, vegetables and rabbit meat she caught the day before and cooked it as she was nearly finish the man moved and looked around.

"where am I and who you"

" careful there you're in a cave my names Harley I healed you and you just woke up" taking him some, water when she got in his sight his breathe stop and he mumbled something she went to him and gave him the water "I've not poison it or the food eat and drink or not" as she turned and got her own stuff and sat in silence as he looked at it and started to eat it she started talking and he listened.

" Itachi , my name is itachi and thank you for healing me"

"your welcome now eat up so you can heal" she smiled at him

A week later

After the food was finished and packed up he was still weak and needed rest but they sat and talked she though him good looking and he thought the same as well as having saved him, a week later he was healed and was dressed they were both finish doing what was needed, as they step out there was a simmer of light a vortex appeared sucking them in and dropping them in to Harley world. As they fell she had to figure out where they were and she had to that straight away, okay looks like it drop them back when she fought Albus taking itachi before he could say anything they disappear to wales were there was a hideout.

That night she told him everything and he helped her a month later she was trying to get him home so he did not become a missing nin.

She had said sorry about it for like ever but he was okay with it they become close and were a couple she trusted him and they fell in bed where they made love for hours and were happy.

in a book she read she thought itachi was her soul mate and she tested this asking him first they were and they were soul bidding in married what all teenagers in love did that night they made love slow and sweetly with little I love you's and mine's.

two months later Harley was on her knees worshiping the toilet,

"morning sickness is a bitch its not just the morning its morning noon and night" said Harley weakly

Itachi just rubbed her back and held back her hair. And she continued to throw up.

Seven months later

"I hate you Itachi, you fucking wanker if you want another baby you can have it, you men are lucky bastard all the pleasure none of the pain" she painted red and in pain sweating and looking beautiful to Itachi although his hand felt numb.

"just one more push" said the midwife they managed to get from the hospital and now was going to use a potion so she forget about this which was cool. As Harley screamed.

" It's a boy, you have beautiful boy 6 pounds on the dot and he looks like his mum" the midwife said handed Harley the baby over, sorted out Harley and then Harley got to the shower and change itachi change the bedding and sorted out the midwife who he killed and buried as he knew she might lead someone to them, and when back showered and changed and went to see his beautiful wife and child, the baby was feeding from his mother a wonderful sight she looked at him and smile he kissed her and went to make some food while she cuddle their son.

When he come back he put him in the moss basket and gave Harley the food. After she finished she got her baby back Itachi saw the love and protectiveness and shivered at anyone that hurt either none would suviral the encounter. She had a strange glint in her eye and tear fell down.

Harley knew as she looked at her son no one would hurt him her family her heart if itachi was her soul and body her son was her heart and no one should take her baby her man or hell will come to loses that do.

"So what shall we name him darling" not taking her eyes of her little angel

Itachi looked at his wife and their child "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha Potter"

Harley looked down to her little boy already had the potter curse hairstyle "Sasuke, hello Sasuke I'm your mummy and your my little angel, I'll always protect you, you're the heart of me. And your father, although daddy going to have to leave soon he will be back, he loves you so much" she watched as he fell asleep under the watch of his parents.

Itachi watched that night as his family slept he knew he needed to get back but he could not leave them so he planned to stay until Sasuke could walk and talk then he would go back to the village with his wife.

Plans are all well and good but Itachi forget about the fate of Harley and himself.

Itachi had changed in the last two and half years and smiled, talked and was very much in love with his wife and child, they wanted to wait to have anymore due to wanted to devote all there time to Sasuke who was spoilt in love and attention.

It was mid-morning and Sasuke was playing with his parents when a big bang was heard and his mum was up like a shot,

"There here take Sasuke and go we meet u…..! "

But in that room Albus was there he did a quick spell and itachi disappear, before he could reach Sasuke.

"Well what have we here then the chosen one and her son"

She turned and tried to get Sasuke but he was powerful and threatens his life and put a spell on him that made it if she did not comply with his actions Sasuke would die as well as his father. She agreed to kill the dark lord to save the world. But asked that sasuke would go with his father, she did not want Albus anywhere near her son again he agreed but only if she gave him parental rights she refused straight away. They all went to fire country where her body, heart and soul would stay.

Itachi seemed to have been close to his village and it only been a month since he left it seemed that there was a time wrap or something time went faster in Harley world then his. He was going crazy wondering what going on he was told the hokage about the mission he had been on and left. His clan and parents were worried itachi was changed, after a week itachi and his parents were called to the office.

Itachi nearly had a heart attack there was Albus with his family.

"daddy"Sasuke called out to him as he ran and cuddle him itachi picked him up as Harley went up to him. It was quit when she finished,

" so Dumbledore has got what he wanted then and the spell we kill Sasuke and me if she does not kill the dark lord and" he trailed of as he looked at his wife tears flowing down her face as she nodded and he knew she would do anything for them,

" I've brought him here to be safe with his father."

"All I ask is that I can spend this weekend with him" looking at Albus

"you are needed to fight no more of this shit"

" you win Dumbledore I just what this weekend with my son and find out about who his staying with, you have me over a barrel I will win this war for itachi and sasuke and only them." She said her eyes shining. With hate and tears.

"okay one weekend this weekend be back here Sunday at noon. I think I saw some hotels to stay in "come severe Snape" as they turned away

Leaving Harley looking at Sasuke and itachi walking up to them she took Sasuke and kissed him on the head.

" show me your village itachi" itachi just looked at her and moved out

" you come back Sunday itachi and you can inform me of everything dismiss" said the hokage who had been very quiet until then.

Itachi bowed and walked out leaving his parents to talk to the hokage.

He walked into his house as it was dark and went to his room he had another bed made up for Sasuke and put Sasuke there as she had bathed him and washed him read him a story and he fell asleep under his parent watchful eyes for one of the last nights.

Itachi and Harley stay up most all night talking about Sasuke and talking to his parents,

They had agreed to make itachi parents his mum and dad and itachi would be his brother this would help as itachi was still young here and she would put a spell on his mind so he would not remember until necessary as Harley and Sasuke were attached and it could ruin Sasuke this focus separation could hurt him.

The next day Sasuke spent a lot of time with his parents some family and his new grandparents, he was happy and health, he was cuddle an inch of his life and they played lots at bed time she sang a new song

R u , ru coming to the tree etc the hunger games song

He fell asleep she kissed him and watched him as her child would forget her

She whispered to him "don't forget me Sasuke I m doing this so you don't die or your father don't hate me I love you, you and your father are my whole life, I will always be right here she touch his heart. And I will be back to be your mother as we your father your my strength my heart until we meet again look after my heart." And a tear fell down and went on his cheek she brushed it of looking up to itachi " look after him darling his my heart and look after your self your my body and soul and you have my heart to" she cuddle him making love and cuddle all night then she woke up and moved Sasuke in to another more his grandparents had made up for him and walked out. She showered and dressed and looked towards itachi who was changed to. He hugged her and kissed her, and silent support which he knew would hurt her and him went downstairs. Taking her to the kitchen, deep breath she saw Sasuke eating and talking he looked up and saw his brother

"Brother good morning" itachi just looked heartbroken and was quiet

"morning Sasuke how did you sleep" and continue to talk "

"Who's she" Sasuke said as everyone waited seeing her eyes shine and fill up he looked towards his son.

"do I know you" thinking that the spell may not of worked that well she started to get up

"yes im itachi friend, I'm going home today it's been lovely seeing you" as she truned she said something very quietly

"Sasuke I do not know when we will next meet can I have a cuddle" she opened her arms and he ran into them and cuddle her son and kissed him a tear fell as she said

" itachi you have the sweetest little brother in the world" she truned hiding the tears

"I need to go now bowing thank you for having me." And done the hardest thing ever she walked out leaving her son behind her whole body numb and painful her throat catching as she tried to stop crying and open the door itachi help as he walked her to the hokage office. She was lost hurting so much it went into the soul bonding when they were in sight of it she continue to cry in the hokage office Albus was there still to take great delight in her pain,

In the office some council members had been updated on this basically itachi and his son were to die if Harley wife/ mother did not kill the dark lord and now they saw the women breath takingly beautiful dark hair pale skin green eyes some were uncomfortable in their pants, during all this time never taking her eyes of her husband. Nor itachi her they kissed once and he had to go her numb feeling was coming back and Albus took her and she lost it.

"I want my son please take the spell of him his my baby my husband " she then drop to the floor her heart freezing for a second as everyone watch this women loss everything and could not help her the pain was too much and she was so hurt and pained looking at her a fallen angel and not able to be with her family must be the worst the pain, they could not touch it, Albus thank the hokage as he turned to Snape how in turn went to Harley and gave her a potion to put her to sleep she was going to be catatonic or suffer ptsd were already there have to help her out as I whisper she had to be mindful as she had her family life's in her hands she collapse and was taken out of the office by snape and Albus opened a portal and they were gone.

Everyone in the hokage office was upset regarding the situation being ninja they dealt but no one that day would ever forget the women who saved her family the most selfless act ever.

Itachi when to his house and watched on the roof as Sasuke played with his grandmother and cried for his wife. He felt her pain and how dull the soul bond was as there was no more happiness there she had said she be back she would survival for him and Sasuke jumping off towards the hokage office.

That night he cuddle his son as he slept and promise he would always look out for him.

Years would go by and itachi was a good dad/ brother then the clan wanted to rebel

"Fuck what about Sasuke…..!

To be continue


End file.
